Tops n' Bottoms
by Fargok
Summary: Brian sólo ha sido pasivo una vez: la primera vez. Un día escuchó en algún lado que es mejor dar que recibir, y se lo tomó muy en serio. A veces es bueno consentirse. BrianJustin. No Spoilers.


**Tops n' Bottoms**

**Summary: **Brian sólo ha sido pasivo una vez: la primera vez. Un día escuchó en algún lado que _es mejor dar que recibir_, y se lo tomó muy en serio. A veces es bueno consentirse. Brian/Justin. No Spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **Brian y Justin no me pertenecen: se pertenecen mutuamente, pero sólo en el universo de QaF, que pertenece a Showtime y Temple Street Productions. Cuando no, ellos se llaman Gale y Randy y sólo se pertenecen a sí mismos y a la persona que se gane su corazón (una mujer, en el caso de Gale).

— — — — —

Cuando posó su mano sobre su costado y acarició su piel, Brian pensó que así se sentiría amar a una mujer. Si fuera hétero, por supuesto.

Sus dedos recorrieron su piel desnuda y blanca desde debajo de la axila hasta la pantorrilla. El otro se estremeció de placer.

El _otro_. Brian no recordaba cuantos _otros_ habían estado en su cama, pero sabía perfectamente cuál había estado en su cama más veces. Y ahora ya había perdido la cuenta.

Él, su dolor de cabeza, el único que llegó para quedarse. El amigo de sus amigos. El que fue padrino de su hijo –el que le puso el nombre–. El que lo amaba.

Mil parejas sexuales habían desfilado por su boca, su pecho, su pelvis, sus piernas y todas habían terminado igual: sometidas. Brian sólo ha sido pasivo una vez: la primera vez. Un día escuchó en algún lado que _es mejor dar que recibir_, y se lo tomó muy en serio.

A Brian le gustaba _dar_. Todos los que él había conquistado habían terminado debajo de él (aunque, dependiendo de la postura, podían quedar arriba o a un lado. Fuera cual fuera el caso, Brian Kenney dominaba _siempre)_. Él no era la excepción. Él siempre estaba debajo. Pero, ciertamente, él dominaba de vez en cuando.

Sus labios mordisqueaban sus orejas, sus piernas abrazaban su tronco, sus manos acariciaban su espalda. Él era todo, labios, piernas, manos. Él era todo eso y más. Era ternura y pasión, lujuria y cariño. Era un experto y era un niño.

Sus ojos, juguetones, guiaban sus movimientos. Era el único en el mundo que mandaba sobre Brian. Pero, aún así, siempre estaba debajo.

Era un niño. Y a los niños les gustan los regalos. En navidad, por ejemplo, los tíos, los padres y los abuelos _dan_ regalos a los niños. Y los niños reciben.

Así funcionaba. Él era un niño al que le gustaba recibir y Brian era su tío rico, el que siempre compraba regalos costosos.

Y por eso, cada vez que el niño se metía en su cama, Brian sabía lo que quería y se lo daba. Era una armonía que había trascendido de lo carnal a lo emocional. El mayor no lo aceptaba, pero no podía vivir sin él. Sin su niño, sin su amigo, sin su pequeño rubito indefenso.

El niño besó sus labios, con ternura y susurró dos palabras al oído de Brian. Este las escuchó tranquilo, sin responder, como siempre. El niño acarició sus muslos y se puso de rodillas en la cama.

Brian, de rodillas frente a él, atacó su boca con una lengua hambrienta, lujuriosa, poderosa. El niño se dejaba hacer, acariciando sus hombros, su espalda y debajo de su espalda. Cuando, mientras Brian estaba ocupado en el cuello del rubito, un dedo travieso atravesó la frontera. La línea se vio invadida, literalmente.

«¿Qué haces?», preguntó Brian al oído de su amante, dejando su cuello momentáneamente. El otro no respondió, sólo besó la oreja del mayor y se llevó un dedo a la boca, en actitud provocativa.

Como un niño pequeño que se chupa el dedo, miraba a su adulto, con la mirada quien va a hacer una travesura. Después lo abrazó y acarició la espalda en un recorrido mojado, hasta llegar a donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

E invadió.

Por primera vez en muchos años, alguien invadió a Brian.

El niño dejó de ser niño. Brian ya no lo recordaba. Pensó en luchar por su papel dentro de esa relación, pero sólo fue un pensamiento.

El niño se levantó, dejando a Brian de rodillas en la cama y se puso detrás de él.

Brian apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y se inclinó hacia delante, cediendo el paso a su niño a una puerta que no se abría desde hace mucho.

El niño abrió un cajón, rasgó una envoltura y tomó medidas. Y, como había aprendido en Animal Planet, entró.

Brian gritó de dolor y de placer. Él era estrecho, no estaba acostumbrado. Hacía casi 16 años que nadie lo invadía así. Casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía.

«Debes… guardar esto en —Brian jadeó, cuando su niño empezaba a mover las caderas de adelante atrás—… en secreto o si no… te ma-mataré. »

Su niño no dijo nada, sólo continuó su movimiento.

Cuando terminó lo abrazó y no salió sino hasta que fue demasiado incómodo continuar así. Y Brian tomó el papel de niño, otra vez, y, como el pequeño que debe agradecer a su tío por el regalo, besó a su benefactor en la mejilla.

«Te amo», dijo, revelando su gran secreto.

«Ya lo sabía —replicó Justin—, desde hace mucho. »

— — — — —

He aquí mi incursión al fandom de QaF. Apenas y he visto la primera temporada, pero me encanta. Espero que les haya gustado, que lo disfruten.

Cualquier comentario, Review, please.


End file.
